Zim/Images
TV Series CUZ.png|Zim makes his debut File:Skoodge Next to Zim (The Nightmare Begins).png Zim bear suit.png Zim claims victory.png Smeet Zim.png 10 year old Zim.jpg Zims tounge.png Art Zimyelling.png Gir And Zim relaxing.jpg Laughing maniacally in fire.png Zim after pummeled.png Zim and Pustulio.png Zim Pic.jpg Zim and Pigeon.jpg Zim at Desk.png Zim Piggy.jpg Zim with irken poop.jpg Zim in space station.png Zim on fire 1.jpg Zim bored 1.jpg Zim and bee 1.jpg Zim the wettening 1.jpg Dancin' Zim and Keef.gif Zim and keef relationship.jpg Creeped Zim 1.jpg Angry Zim 1.jpg Zim smirk 1.jpg Zim's eyes 1.jpg Scared zim 1.jpg Zim and GIR's relationship.png Zim Gimme 1.jpg Zim Pic 3.jpg Zim Pic 5.jpg Zim's Evil Smile.jpg Zim and gir laughing together.png Zim's freak out.png Zim lost in niceness.png Group panic.png Zim asking about Christmas.png Shrunken Santa.png Zim complaining.png Zim & GIR with Santa in opening.png Minimoose xmas.jpg Snowman talking about Zim.png Easter bunny variation.png Zim's Mysophobia Kicking in.png Scared Zim.png Zimeatswaffas.PNG Invader zim zim pointing and laughing at dib.png 12.24dibconfrontszim.PNG Zim reminding Gir.png Frustrated Zim and happy GIR.png Zim complains about GIR's dysfuntionality.png GIR screaming waffles.png Zim extracting memory.png GIR finished pummeling.png New Squidman.png Scared Policeman Zim.png Zim running from lasers.png Vending machine snacks.png Zim begs GIR.png Gaz Shocked by Being Held (The Wettening).png Relationship GazZim.png Doom Song (Six Months Later).png Fat Zim (Dark Harvest).png Moosey Fate (A Room With a Moose).png Tak and Zim 2.png Zim Offers Muffin (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png Zim Holding Poop Chocolate (Door to Door).png Guidance Chip Worked on (Walk of Doom).png Organs Inside Out (Zim, Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png Zim & GIR portrait.png I hate you.png Vote booth.png Mutant squid attack.png GIR panics.png Fetch me the bucket.png Zimeatswaffas.PNG Sizz-Lorr (Disguised, The Frycook What Came from All That Space).png Ballot Box (The Voting of the Doomed).png Dib and Zim (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png In Case You're Wondering... (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png Brain leech.png Martian Irony.png Get off my head.png Zim's suit.png Zim 004.PNG Zim 003.PNG Zim 002.PNG Zim 001.PNG AliensLaughing.png Introductions.png ZB.jpg Zim and Ms Bitters.jpg Ears-0.png Ears.png Introductions-0.png Ears-1.png SZ.png Pilot 3.png GIR and Zim go to the lab.png|Zim as seen in the pilot Zim Scared (Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars).png Comic series ZiminComic1.jpg ZiminComic2.jpg ArtZimIssue3.jpg ArtZim2.jpg ZimandJeff.jpg Zim thing3.png ZimPutsBootOn.jpg BeholdZim.jpg CatAttackZim.jpg ZimandCrewI13.JPG CookiesNobubble.jpg Zims a pretty girl.png Terrible clown aftermath.png BeesAttackZIM.png DibZIMJailed.png Schmeevee-0.png Ready to hunt.png lifeless planet 2.png Dib confronts Zim.jpg Zim calls VP777.jpg Zim eats donuts.jpg Issue3pic2.png Zim thing2.png GiveMeYoEarthMonies.png Zap zap special KC green guest comic.png Humungoserum.png Tiny galaxy.jpg Tiny galaxy2.jpg Slug vs ladybug.png emperorzimexceptwithburritos.png Blahblahblah.png Issue 5 preview.jpg|Zim prominent on the Issue 5 prototype cover Issue3pic1.png Zimcrashinthevootagain.png Battle of the pants.png Curse u dib zim shouts inside his Bazoogian Core-Muncher thing.png FutureEarth.png ZimMeetsEmperorZim.jpg|Zim meets his future self mecha rito thingy.png RCO024_1468898970.jpg|Zim and Dib technically die for the first time earth aminals.png tv addicts.png so much garbage.png human test subjects or something.png lets make a deal.png ZIM cheezos lab guy.png zim under suspicion.png cheezos factory 3.png poor gir is sick.png virooz located.png infiltration ya yaaaa.png zim and his star map thing.png ZIM janiting janitly.png alien gettin abducted by other aliens.png See also *Zim Category:Screenshots Category:Character Screenshots Category:Irkens